


[带卡]云破月来花弄影

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 角色扮演(？)夜袭(？)旧文搬运。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[带卡]云破月来花弄影

带土推开卧室门的时候差点被窗台上的身影给吓死。那家伙安静地坐着，没发出一点身影，身上穿着的忍者夜行服将他的身形妥帖地裹进夜色里，也就只有他那一头银发上有点光。于是带土就在自己窗前看见一朵无依无靠漂浮在半空里的小白云，云下还有一只乌溜溜的眼珠。他低声骂了一句，摁开了灯。  
光线的突然变化让蹲坐在他窗户上的家伙晃了晃身体，下意识地举起手来去挡住眼睛。他这么一抬手就露出了剃得光溜溜的腋下和一截大臂，也让他的衣服被带土看个彻底。  
“我操，”带土说，一时间不知道是该倒抽口冷气还是该吹个流氓哨，“我操。”  
在夜里的时候没用写轮眼没注意到，以为卡卡西穿的是一身普通的夜行服；眼下灯光大亮带土就只能把他看个一清二楚了：他身上穿的东西与其说是夜行服倒不如说是黑渔网更为贴切。在黑渔网罩衫里头他只穿了件黑色包臀长背心，一双同色的大腿袜一直提到背心里，唯独在他屈起腿要跳下地来的时候才露出一小截白色的大腿。暗部护臂倒是穿得整整齐齐，十个尖尖手爪干干净净，不像是沾过血的样子——可能还留着点洗衣用品的味道。  
银发青年动作优雅地反手拉上背后的窗帘。他这身衣服一动起来可就什么都遮不住了，可他仍旧满不在乎地朝带土走来，把他推到床上。  
“你你你，”带土紧张得说话磕巴，“你来干什么么么么——”  
“我来采花啊。”入侵者说。还笑了笑。

他用一种快得看不清的方式在他双腿之间跪下了。他的裤子被卡卡西用唇舌拉下，快速涨起的性器直接打在卡卡西没戴面罩的脸上——带土总觉得那绝对发出了轻微的啪啪声。卡卡西笑了笑，把带土吸进嘴里。他的面颊因为用力吸吮而凹陷下去，隐约露出带土阴茎的轮廓来。  
倒真是挺像只拼命吸花蜜的蜜蜂的。  
他闻见带土的气息一下子变浓了，一绺垂下来的银发连同他自己的睫毛一起浸染在带土的味道里。他笑了笑，手上也没停。他的手从罩衫下摆处伸进去，隔着弹力十足的背心拿尖甲揉搓起了自己胸前的乳头。它很快就立起来了，在背心胸口处制造出个暧昧的小小凸起。带土盯着他的手。但卡卡西并不打算脱掉那件什么都遮不住的渔网罩衫。  
他一只手搂着带土的腰，借力让那根阴茎又往自己喉咙深处进了一点，同时拿指爪锋利的侧边轻轻地挠起自己的乳头。带土目不转睛地盯着他锁骨下那片暧昧的阴影。  
但卡卡西手上功夫是很好的。他的手指旋转着、换了各种角度，却始终没划破那片薄薄的、被他鼓起的乳尖顶得紧绷变形的布料——那不产奶的器官倒是越涨越大。他伸出食指，用指腹去蹭去捏。他惊喘着瘫软在带土大腿上。又被带土抓着肩膀猛地推开。  
“你……你到底是什么人！”  
带土涨红着脸说。如果他不是这副裤头大开性器糊满唾液的模样，还真像朵被夜袭的纯情娇花。  
“我是什么人？”卡卡西转了转眼睛，“我是变态，被变态主人控制的可怜小奴隶……今天被他打发出来发骚浪荡，不被操到精液灌满肚子鼓鼓就不准回家呢……您愿意赏我钥匙吗？”  
带土呼吸一窒，马上又板起了脸。  
“哼，可你这不是已经自己回来了吗？啊？”  
他一边说，一边把脚伸到那双被紧身大腿袜裹住的长腿之间。卡卡西应声而倒，像是早就知道他要“检查检查”一样分开了双腿，甚至还顶了顶胯，把长背心往上拉了拉，生怕他看不清。  
布料阴影里的下体剃得干干净净，穴里塞着什么东西，会阴处一片液体凝固的痕迹，连衣服里侧也蹭到了不少。  
带土突然觉得眼眶有点发热。  
“骚货……贱人！”他甚至跪下来去摁卡卡西的小腹，“你找了多少人，啊？你找的谁把你填得这么满的？谁准你……谁还要你……你……”  
他觉得自己的视线都开始模糊了。他伸手拔掉了堵在卡卡西穴口的东西，浓稠的精液流出来，流到他的手上。也不知道是哪个野男人的东西……他愤愤地想。卡卡西怎么能……怎么真的能……  
“……我自己的。”  
“啊？”带土茫然地说。  
“我自己的，都是我自己的。”卡卡西支起头来看着他，“连你手里捏着的那条内裤也是我的。我其实还没变态到穿着这种衣服挂空档出门的地步……。”  
带土还是没明白过来——然后他的脸突然红得像是能滴出血来。“行啊，真是年轻，是不是？你今晚玩了自己几次，嗯？”  
索性他根本也没真心想听卡卡西的回答。带土顺手把手上的东西塞进卡卡西嘴里，又把他翻过去，推高背心在屁股上扇了两巴掌。  
哪怕之前卡卡西只撸了一管，他也有信心今天把他玩到打空炮。


End file.
